Pregúntale al Guardián de la Nube
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Soy Hibari Kyouya. Presidente del Comité de Disciplina del Instituto Namimori. Guardián de la Nube. Esta es una de las ideas del bebe, me prometió una batalla con él a cambio. Mi propia sección de preguntas. Pregunten o los morderé hasta la muerte.
1. Presentación

_Es impresionante como Sawada Tsunayoshi puede ceder tan fácilmente ante las ordenes del bebe. En todo caso mi interes es el bebe, no Tsunayoshi y el resto de los demás guardianes. _

_Demostraré que puedo contestar cualquier pregunta que se les ocurra a sus mentes, será difícil ya que lo más posible es que diga un simple ''no'' pero, no me lo tienen permitido además que el bebe me conoce, y se ha atrevido amenazarme con causar disturbios en Namimori y no lo voy a permitir._

_Soy Hibari Kyoya, __Presidente del Comité de Disciplina del Instituto Namimori. Guardián de la Nube, de la familia Vongola. Actualmente 16 años. No creo que deba decir más._

_El más fuerte es el que prevalece, jamás lo olviden. Y en este mundo el más débil será devorado por el más fuerte: el carnívoro._

_La debilidad no existe, por lo menos no en mí y quien quiera contradecirme, simplemente lo morderé hasta la muerte. _


	2. El comienzo

_Comencé con la sección de las preguntas en la madrugada, justo después de salir de mi residencia para, por supuesto, estar temprano en Namimori y vigilar el orden de la misma. En el camino me encontré con Yamamoto Takeshi, al parecer corría como de costumbre por las mañanas y no notó mi presencia. Mejor para mí. _

_El día pasó muy normal, una que otra pelea de la cual me sonreí al ver la debilidad de esos herbívoros y la satisfacción de poder ser yo, el causante de sus lamentos. Débiles. Por la tarde en el salón del comité de disciplina, me senté con tranquilidad en la ventana, Hibird dormía encima de mi cabeza. Mi mirada se paseaba por el patio, acechando a cualquier idiota que se saliera del reglamento. Aunque debo admitir que me gusta que lo hagan ya que de esa forma me dan motivos para usar a mis compañeras: las tonfas… y eso que las usé hace un rato. _

_Bostece algo fastidiado. Que tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente. Esto solo comenzaba a cansarme y a sentirme aburrido. Al ver que no ocurriría algo interesante, me quite de la ventana, comenzando a caminar por el lugar pensativo en algunos asuntos… asuntos de mafia. Pero recordé la estupidez que ahora debo hacer junto con el resto del grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi… tsk… _

_Me senté en el escritorio con la mirada puesta en esa lapto que el bebe también nos ofreció. No sé si les gustaba gastar dinero o no tenían oficio para que cada utensilio que se nos diera, tenían que tener el símbolo Vongola y dependiendo de uno, el color de nuestro anillo… innecesario, en vez de hacer algo más productivo… _

_Suspire cerrando los ojos preparándome para entrar en la pagina que el bebe nos había proporcionado… eran los momentos en los que me repetía de nuevo la razón de por qué hago semejante perdida de tiempo… abrí mi cuenta_

**Cuenta de usuario****: Hibird18Na **(?)

**Contraseña: *****************

_Ahora, directo a mi sección… _

**Pregúntale al Guadián de la Nube**

Nuevo|Eliminar|Correo no deseado|No Leídos (9)| Mensajes Privados (1)

_Suspire, no esperaba que comenzaran a preguntar tan rápido. El interes de estas mujeres me sorprende pero antes de comenzar a leer sus mensajes, me llamó la atención el tener un mensaje privado… Por curiosidad fue a lo primero a que le di click… Encontrándome con un… *_Kyouya decide leer*

**Dino CavalloTE 3  
><strong>

Wuaaaa Kyo-kun hizo su seccion, no me quedare atras y tambien hare la mia.

A todo esto... dime dime, que sea la verdad. No puedes decir que no pero.

¿Te gusta I-pin? Hahaha yo se que si, se te nota. Wuaa que lindo, pero... no crees que es muy pequeña para ti? PERVERTIDO :D

*El pelinegro sin chistar frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dio a eliminar mensaje*

_Bien, mejor ignorar a la nada. Me puse a leer cada mensaje… llevándome una gran impresión por las preguntas de ellas… a decir verdad… gran variedad. Las leí con calma, tratando de que la paciencia se mantuviera conmigo ya que tuve y tengo grandes deseos de morderlas hasta la muerte. Algunas no tanto pero otras…_

_Es la primera vez que hago algo igual, definitivamente el bebe me pagaría esto por buenos medios. ¿Cómo le va a los demás con esto?...luego recuerdo que no tiene importancia para mí como esos herbívoros la estén pasando. A pesar de todo termine respondiendo en la noche cuando pude organizar bien mi cabeza. No fue tan difícil pero, tampoco es que sea muy beneficioso para mí. ¿Qué gana el bebe? … Tal vez lo descubra, no, lo voy a descubrir._

_Me sobe la sien para finalmente…_

MENSAJES ENVIADOS

*Y de esa forma, la vida de Hibari Kyouya comenzaba hacerse presente en los medios de las redes sociales de **Vongola**_**Face**_**. **Esa noche como siempre se acostó en su cama, repasando algunos libros de los que gusta leer ya que en ocasiones Hibari no suele dormir. Sufre de ligero insomnio. Pero esa noche concilió el sueño rápidamente con muchos planteamientos que su mente divagaba debido a esas preguntas. ¿De verdad que querría Reborn con esto? … Este solo era el comienzo… y Kyouya lo sabía. Después de todo él es un carnívoro.

*Y esa noche los mensajes llegaron con éxito a las usuarias que frecuenta estas redes sociales*

**Kyoya-kun, ¿conoces a una chica llamada Nami?**

Debby kiryuu

_Uhmmm realmente no me fijo en mis compañeros de clases _(al menos que los haga sufrir hasta la muerte)…_ tal vez si la conozca pero por ahora no la recuerdo._

**¿cómo sería tu vida, si no estuvieras en la mafia en el futuro?**

Naiffu

_Interesante. No me había detenido a pensarlo pero si mantengo mi determinación _(Repulsión por los débiles) _lo más seguro es que siga manteniendo el orden en Namimori. No veo haciendo algo más._

**¿Has tenido algún trauma en la niñez para que tengas esa actitud?**

Camila Neko

_¿Es lo que piensas? Sólo es mi forma de ser, rodeado de débiles a los que llamo herbívoros. No soy esa típica historia repetitiva de una infancia infeliz o algún factor influyente._

''A eh uh jumgh -sonrisa nerviosa por la emoción ya que no salió nada de la pregunta que quería dar - ah kyunm-tiemblo por la mirada severa de Hibari -etto bueno quería saber uh bueno si tu -tiemblo aun mas por la perdida de paciencia de Hibari- hiiiii! Bueno **si fuera seme en el yaoi **etto **quien sería el más apto para ti **claro **hipotéticamente hablando Kyo-san**- sonrisa nerviosa temblando de miedo esperando lo peor-''

Namiri

*Hibari al momento de leer aquella pregunta, perdió la paciencia evidentemente. Incluso estaba por llamar a Spanner para que le proporcione un GPS para buscar a la herbívora atrevida. Pero, guardo calma*

_Tuve primero que buscar el significado. Ahora veo que te refieres: ¿Quién sería mi uke?_

_Todos aquí son unos débiles. Pero al menos me pones de Seme y no como uke. Si tengo que elegir… sería Tsunayoshi, es el uke de todos. _

_*_Vió el Fandom*

**¿Hibari-san que características tiene que tener la persona que pueda estar contigo como pareja?**

GokuderaHashune

_No necesito a nadie a mi lado pero… recuerdo que me hice esa misma pregunta el día de mi cumpleaños. Dije ''__Pero después de todo cualquiera se da cuenta de mi soledad. No es que me moleste y si llegara a perjudicarme un buen día por la falta de una persona que se dignara por lo menos a conocerme, mejor dicho atreverse a conocerme sabiendo que cualquier falla sería el fin de sus tiempos. Esta sería interesante para mí pero jamás lo admitiría aparte después de mucho estoy completamente seguro que mi destino es estar solo y si llegara el momento en el que no me gustara por mi orgullo tomaré una decisión que de seguro sabrían cual es._

_Sé como soy y por eso no duraría que a esa persona la dañaría por mi indiferencia, soy carente de afecto. Se sentiría insatisfecha y de ser así de una vez le diría que tomara sus intenciones y sentimientos y se marchara de una vez de mi vida._

_Y aunque por esa persona llegara a sentir eso a lo que llaman amor no podría corresponder de ninguna forma por que yo no sé cómo es que se ama. No podría entregarme completamente a ella_

_Soy un lobo solitario del cual la civilización solo acorta mi existencia, impidiéndome y reteniéndome con los demás volviéndome débil o por lo menos acercándome a lo que detesto. Si es de esa forma con los herbívoros en general, la situación sería aun peor con algún herbívoro dispuesto amarme__''_

**~Kyoya si tubieras que elegir entre las siguientes parejas, ¿cual elegirías**

**y por qué?**

a)**1827: **_Esta es con Tsunayoshi…_

b)**D18: **_Esta es con el idiota_

c)**1869: **_Tsk Rokudo Mukuro…_

Piffle Priincess

_Al no darme más opciones, de nuevo elegiría a Tsunayoshi. No es tan molesto como los otros dos. Y no lo odio como a estos… así que, si, en este caso sería Tsunayoshi._

**¿Te gusta la música y cuáles son tus géneros favoritos?**

Nami

_¿Eres la chica que menciono la primera que pregunto? Es lo más seguro. Bien. Generalmente no suelo escuchar música, salvo cuando leo. Así que puedo decirte que me llevo bien con la música clásica… algún ejemplo… uhmm… Joan Sebastian Bach _*pero Kyo-san sabe perfectamente que le encanta Slipknot cuando se trata de recordar los golpes proporcionados a los indefensos herbívoros (?)*

Ok, Hablemos de carnivora a carnivoro ¬¬ una pregunta clara y contundente Hibari-san (Ajusta sus lente y se sienta frente a Hibarin con libreta en mano) tiempo atras recibiste chocolates de san valentin de parte de I-Pin-chan y sonreiste de forma... ¿Tierna?... bueno... ahora la pregunta del millón... **¿Te interesa la pequeña I-Pin?** se sincero por favor...

Sandra Hatake

_Es interesante la manera en la que te me has presentado. Bien. Es una pequeña que me intriga y más aún por el bebe que ha sido su tutor… somos muy parecidos. Pero hay muchos tipos de intereses Hatake._

**¿Usted odia pertenecer a la familia Vongola? Indirectamente, claro esta, por su papel de guardián**

tomoyo0000001

_Al principio, tuve una total irritación. Pero ya estas alturas me da igual, me han proporcionado diversión y satisfacción en peleas. Eso me es de importancia. _

**Si por razones ajenas a su entendimiento quedara varado en una isla desierta, y pudiera tomar algo de su equipaje que no fueran sus tonfas, su arma de caja o alguna otra arma, ¿qué sería?**

tomoyo0000001

_Un libro. Y me es irrelevante las armas. Soy un carnívoro._

**¿Cómo le pediría matrimonio a su amante?**

tomoyo0000001

_Primero que todo no tengo pareja. Pero tienes razón. Si la llegara a tener, no sería de nadie más. Y la propuesta, depende de quién sea esa persona._


	3. Preguntas y mensajes privados

_El fin de semana estuve ocupado en asuntos del instituto…_

_*_nuestro presidente del comité de disciplina paso ese fin y parte de la semana involucrado en asuntos personales. Discutir en buenos términos (partirle la cara y morder hasta la muerte (?)) con el presidente de otro comité estudiantil del instituto de Miura Haru*

_Dejando eso de lado, el bebe nos reunió a todos para pasar una navidad al estilo Vongola _*Conocemos como Reborn suele ser con sus cuestiones al ''Estilo Vongola'' así que ya podremos imaginar como paso estas fechas festivas el carnívoro Hibari Kyouya*

_Ahora es que puedo volver con tranquilidad, llevándome la sorpresa de muchas mujeres con sus preguntas… algún día las morderé hasta la muerte por eso…_

_Sin decir más nada, me pondré a leer un libro que me regalaron en esa reunión de herbívoros. Sus respuesta han sido enviadas… tsk… _

*En aquel momento un pequeño ser le sonreía desde la penumbras de su habitación, Hibari amenazado por el arcobaleno que todos conocemos. El presidente del comité de disciplina suspira*

_Les deseo una feliz navidad…_

**Pregúntale al Guadián de la Nube**

::::MURO:::::

Bien, Hibari-San **¿Alguna vez ha pensado en tener descendientes?** Obviamente no ahora, considerando su edad y su posición económica como individuo independiente. Sin embargo, al ser tan amante de las reglas de Namimori y demás, supongo que esta consiente que uno de los deberes que tiene como ciudadano y para con su familia (le importe o no) es el de continuar con su apellido. Aquí vendría mi segunda pregunta **¿Cómo debería ser esa persona con la que estaría dispuesto a engendrar un hijo?**

Raquenel Black

_En primer lugar, no me había tomado el tiempo para pensarlo. No está mal, tocas un buen punto pero no tengo interes alguno por los momentos._

_Con respecto a la segunda, esa persona debe lograr obtener mi atención _ _para querer formar, tener o como quieras llamarle, un hijo o una familia. Debe tener algo único. Uhmm… _

Buen punto XD olvide especificar el "tipo de interes" así que permíteme cambiar ligeramente la pregunta, tratar de hacerla más específica y de fácil entendimiento, sin evasivas ¬¬ Tal vez no ahora, pero... en un futuro **¿Podrías considerar a I-Pin-chan como una pareja sentimental, entiéndase romántica?**

Sandra Hatake

_¿A qué se debe tu interes? Es una niña pero, uno nunca sabe que ocurra en un futuro. _  
>*aire misterioso en las palabras del guardián de la nube(?)*<p>

**¿De dónde ha sacado sus metáforas acerca de los "Herbívoros" y "carnívoros"?**

tomoyo0000001 

_La historia. La vida misma y el mundo en sí. Es fácil darse cuenta de lo que nos rodea y el papel que nos toca a cada uno. _

**Si se viera obligado a ser partícipe de una cita (lo quiera o no, es tan solo un planteamiento hipotético) ¿Con cuál de estas personas preferiría salir?**

**-Dokuro Chrome. **_Pasable y a la vez no _*Le recuerda a Mukuro*****

**-Rokudo Mukuro. **_... _****

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_Pasable._****

**-Cavallone Dino. **_En sus sueños…_****

**-Miura Haru. **_... irritante…_

tomoyo0000001

_Pero, aún así sería con esa débil herbívora. Es callada._

**A su edad es normal cierto tipo de pensamientos considerados como lascivos, mis preguntas son; "¿Los ha tenido alguna vez?" Y "¿Con quién?" **

tomoyo0000001 

_No, ni me interesa. _

*pero ha tenido pensamientos gore con frecuencia (?)*

**¿Alguna vez has encontrado a alguien que sea más fuerte que tu y no hayas podido derrotar?**

Camila Neko

_Al principio. Durante mucho tiempo nadie me venció, hasta que Mukuro Rokudo se apareció. De cualquier forma, no importa cómo, los morderé hasta la muerte a quienes vengan~_

**¿Qué piensa de Gokudera Hayato?**

Male-san

_Parece el perro faldero de Tsunayoshi… algo que me parece molesto. Solo eso. _

**¿Por qué diantres cambio su peinado en el futuro?**

Male-san

_Mejor movilidad a la hora de pelear (?)_

**¿Verdad que morderías hasta la muerte a Kyoko y a Haru porque nosotras las fujoshis te lo pedimos?**

Vanilla Conkei 

*Busca fujoshi en google y rueda los ojos* ¿_Les molestas estas herbívoras? Dame razones más concretas y lo pensaré._

**¿Hibari-san que quiso decir con que soy el uke de todos?**

TsunaXVon 

_Tsunayoshi deberías ver las ''interesantes'' imágenes que puedes encontrar de ti. _

**¿Kyo-san si tuviera que vivir con Tsu-san usted querría que Tsu-san le tratara como una esposa pero en su caso esposo dedicado como nana-sama?**

Namiri

_Uhmmm…. Que haga lo que quiera~_

**¿No le llaman la atención los videojuegos? y en tal caso ¿preferirías Nintendo, Microsoft o Sony?**

Nami 

_Los de un solo jugador _*muchos pasan por su mente pero de ejmplo ''Call of Duty''(?)*

_Sony._

Kyoya-kun, cuando vez a Mukuro-sama **¿Qué te gustaría hacerle además de morderlo hasta la muerte? ¿osea no te gustaría torturarlo? ¿Si lo hicieras con que lo harías?** (no estoy pensando en nada yaoi... e_e por si acaso)

debby kiryuu 

_No se merece el privilegio de ser torturado. Matarlo y desaparecerlo de una vez por todas es lo que haría. _

-Se pone seria- Cofcof bueno, me considero de tu tipo, osea que soy una carnívora y siempre quiero golpear a alguien o buscar pelea -Risa malévola- Bueno, se sabe muy poco de tu vida y pasado**... ¿porqué tu vida pasada o como sea es tan misteriosa?** Nos escondes algo o que... -Mirada ultraarrogante-

Naiffu 

_Si no me interesa la vida de los herbívoros, incluyendo sus vivencias pasadas. No compartiría la mía. _

**¿Si le pidieras matrimonio a Tsunayoshi(yo se que lo amasxD)como lo harías, Hibari-san?**

neko rainbow

_uhmmm _*Ignora por completo el '' yo se que lo amas''* _jamás pediría, lo obligaría. Directo al grano, sin muchos rodeos._

Hibari-san, como su arma es algo inseparable para usted quería hacerle una pregunta referente a estas. Cuando recibió sus tonfas, **¿Cómo se sintió cuando las ocupo derrotando al primer enemigo que encontró?**

Akari-Cross 

_Satisfacción. La Satisfacción de que con ellas logré sentir la debilidad del herbívoro… saber que era el primero pero no el último y que no sería la única vez que las usaría._

*En aquel momento golpeó con sus tonfas a Dino solo para pasar el aburrimiento y sentir satisfacción(?)*

**¿Por qué la frase de "los morderé hasta la muerte"?**

Piffle Priincess

_Es como una metáfora, si eres carnívoro te darás cuenta de lo que me refiero. Tampoco es una advertencia, es mi forma de decir ''no tienes salida y no la intentes buscar'' _

**Hibari, cuando era pequeño y se te caían los dientes, ¿cómo hacías para morder a la gente hasta la muerte?**

Noir Fox

*Kyouya frunce el ceño- uhmmm que clase de pregunta es esta- dice en voz baja comenzando a teclear*

_Como dije a la anterior mujer, es una metáfora. Además hay muchas maneras de ''morder hasta la muerte'' Me valgo de cualquier medio, para cumplir mi frase._

**¿ummm esto es 1827 o i-pinx hibari?**

Katekyo1827R27X27

_No tengo idea alguna. _

*Todo esto tiene un fin para Reborn(?)*

**+-+-+-+-+-Mensajes Privados+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Raquenel Black**

¿Demasiado técnico y formal? Tengo una idea para una historia con esto, pero no me vendría mal una segunda opinión y me has dado una buena oportunidad para preguntar "directamente"

_Espero que te sea útil._

**Sandra Hatake**

No es que me interese la vida privada de las personas, eso es de herbívoros, es solo que siempre es bueno saber ciertas cosas de aquellos a los que se espera derrotar, si lo tomas como un desafío... eso depende ti...

_Bien. Acepto tu desafío y prueba que tan carnívora eres…_

**Camila Neko **

Bien (Slipknot? Maldito copion ¬¬)

No es por nada pero... A veces me dan ganas de golpearte -Se desfoga y patea una caja-

_Uhmmm…. Me doy cuenta. No es mi problema si tenemos gustos similares. _

**TsunaXVon  
><strong>

Hiiiiiii-mirando las respuestas de hibari mientras leía su correo mientras pensaba- REBORN! Porque hisiste esto-al leer la palabra yaoi seme y uke tambien investiga- ehhhhhh!-sonrojado ahora entendiendo la respuestas de hibari- hibari san que quiso decir con que soy el uke de todos?

_Ya te he respondido Tsunayoshi. _

**Namiri**

Ahhh muchas gracias por responder Kyo-san pero sabe le tengo otra pregunta pero también le envíe unas galleta de arroz con te verde soy muy ricas las hice yo pero bueno al punto-sonriendo aun nerviosa temiendo por mi vida y mi integridad como persona-

_Gracias. Y ten cuidado. _

**Nami  
><strong>

(Holy jesus escucha slipknot y con las mismas intenciones que yo D:) -se aclara la garganta- vaya ,a pesar de no frecuentar la música puedo recalcar que posee un exquisito y refinado gusto musical para estimular la lectura, estimado joven :feel like a sir:

para localizar un individuo en internet es mejor buscarlo

localizando su dirección IP, ya después si desea irrumpe en el lugar (antes de que renueva IP) y le instala el GPS en su pc/laptop o lo que sea uwu -Dato random informático que solo quería escribir(?)-

ahora, (pregunta estúpida sin importancia alguna en 3...2...1)…

*Hibari suspira*

\(w)/

Es todo y gracias por vuestro tiempo uwu

P.D: hay chorropocientas namis en el mundo y la mencionada no soy yo ùwú (?) ah y para recordar momentos violentos te recomiendo let the bodies hit the floor uwu ( recomendación personal xD)

_Comienzo a pensar que tú eres también Namiri… tal vez esté equivocado. Lo que dices lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias _*Obligado por Reborn a agradecer*

**Iana Walker  
><strong>

la respuesta del final me mato * _ *

_Es la verdad._

**debby kiryuu**

*-* gracias por responder...emmmmhh deja ver si tengo otra para fastidiarte la pasiencia ^^

_Veo que gustas el molestarme~_

**Naiffu**

Asdasdf Este si es Hibari! -D-... -FangirlismoOff- x'DD See, estoy loca, pero estas preguntas molan To the extreme!

_El bebe y Sasagawa te mandan las gracias… _

**Akari-Cross  
><strong>

Cuando lei esta sección no pude evitar leerla ;D

Y sin más … yo igual quiero preguntar aunque ya tiene varias que ya le han hecho pregunta me muero de la curiosidad(?)

_No eres la única~_

**Katekyo1827R27X27**

waooo me encanto sigue no?¿^^

_Estoy obligado a seguir…_

*Se quedo pensativo por el Pen name de esta persona (?)*

*Nuestro guardián de la nube en ese momento se encontraba en el balcón de su hogar observando el cielo. Y aún lado se podía observar a Hibird comiendo las galletas de arroz que le han sido regaladas a Kyouya por una de las mujeres que rondan **Vongola Face**. El té apenas lo pudo tocar, Reborn lo bebió todo. Y al recordar a cierto arcobaleno, nos volvemos a preguntar ''¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PLANEAS REBORN?''*

**N/A: **aquí Jassi haciéndose presente! Bueno no pensaba en hablar pero lo haré hoy por el motivo de que es Diciembre, uno de mis mese favoritos y quiero decirles que mejor tarde que nunca así que les deseo UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD AL ESTILO VONGALA –sonríe- y muchas gracias por las preguntas que le hacen a Kyouya-kun alias mi Nii-sama para mi owo y los favoritos :3 espero que el proyecto les sea de su agrada y sin nada más que decir cuídense y See ya!


	4. Cambios ligados a más preguntas

Con la ''especial'' ayuda de Reborn. Eso nunca falta en las concurridas vidas de los guardianes de la décima generación…

Los dos últimos meses después de una navidad al estilo Vongola, llego el Año Nuevo al estilo Vongola o mejor dicho, al estilo Varia. Por supuesto que para Tsunayoshi Sawada y su familia, pudieron enfrentar las adversidades (este… tuvieron suerte de que apareciera Lambo de 20 años del futuro, el cual los salvo de la iracunda actitud de Xanxus. Vaya, que bueno que el jefe Varia haya sido hombre, ya que ¿cómo Squalo lo aguantaría, siendo FemXanxus en sus días?)

Las concurridas vidas de los guardianes de la décima generación…

Entre ellos, se encuentra el protagonista de nuestra sección de preguntas. Hibari Kyouya. Nuestro jefe del comité de disciplina del instituto Namimori, aún no se acostumbra al estar rodeado de tantos herbívoros. Para su existencia carnívora, eran un puñado de débiles o quizás, aún le queda por descubrir las verdaderas actitudes de estos jóvenes. Como carnívoro que es, los examinaría a fondo. Como si fueran sus presas.

Dejando de lado aquellas ''motivaciones'' que Hibari había adquirido en los últimos meses. Nuestro décimo guardián de la nube por fallas técnicas (Fallas técnicas: traducido es, simplemente, el incidente ocurrido la noche del _31 de diciembre_ del año pasado. Cuando [el imbécil] Dino Cavallone se le ocurrió [Invitarse el solo] acompañar a Kyouya. Conociendo la forma de ser de la solitaria nube, todo termino en una pelea… nada del otro mundo. El apartamento de Kyouya quedo hecho un desastre, y entre el desastre. El computador [Que Reborn obligó a usarle para sus fines, como ''Vongola Face'' y su sección correspondiente de preguntas] quedo hecho añicos. La excusa de Reborn, fue que los ingresos de Vongola no les permitía otorgarle una nueva computadora a Hibari [aunque esto no le importaba] ni tampoco para reconstruir su apartamento [eso si le importaba]

A fin de cuentas, desde el mes de Enero hasta hoy, _17 de Febrero_. Hibari Kyouya vive en casa de la familia Sawada. Su tiempo de estadía es indefinido, según Reborn [Y no tiene intención de que el guardián de la nube se marche. Aunque este apego es más de Nana-san]

Había que admitir que el que más sufría con este cambio drástico era Tsuna. Compartir habitación con la personas más… [*cualquier cometario del narrador o Tsuna, puede ser usado en su contra*] estricto. En fin, No era fácil. Por las siguientes razones:

1.- Reborn al principio se mostraba divertido.

2.- Ahora Reborn no está divertido [parece celoso… ]

3.- Las frecuentes visitas de Dino [No le molestaba, veía al capo Cavallone como un hermano mayor. Pero… Cavallone iba a ver a Hibari, no a él…]

4.- Gokudera monto una tienda de campaña frente a la casa.

5.- A esa tienda se unió Yamamoto y Ryohei.

6.- I-Pin ha explotado entre… [-inserte 1.000.000 veces- ahora incremente mucho más]

7.- Tsuna ha llegado a pensar que Hibari es apuesto [¡pero sigue amando a Kyoko-chan!]

8- Mukuro por diversión también viene de visita… [Pero no se sabe sus verdaderas razones]

9.- Chrome en ocasiones habla con Hibari [aunque esto no es una amenaza… ¿o si lo es?]

10.- realmente las razones sobran…

Esos, los últimos acontecimientos.

El reloj marcaba las 4: 51 de la tarde, el sol era escaso y el cielo adornado ligeramente con un naranja. Era temprano pero así era el cielo de aquella tarde. Frente al computador de Tsunayoshi. Hibari Kyouya dió ''enter'' para mandar aquellas respuesta a las herbívoras que solían escribirle. El guardián de la nube aprendió a conocer a muchas, o a tener una idea de cómo son. Unas retadoras, otras lo veían con admiración…

Nuevo|Eliminar|Correo no deseado|No Leídos| Mensajes Privados (1)

El mensaje privado decidió leerlo más tarde. Al menos le contesto a aquellas mujeres.

Se levantó del escritorio asomándose por la ventana. Respirando aquel aire y la tranquilidad que en ese momento le habían regalado. No se encontraba absolutamente nadie. Incluso Hibird, de seguro seguía con Chrome y la lechuza esa con complejo de Mukuro.

No hace días fue San Valentín. Recordando aquellos chocolates que la pequeña china que vivía en aquella casa le había regalado. De los cuales no pudo probar pues Lambo los sopeteó. Pero debía admitir que aquel gesto… le fue interesante.

Últimamente, cuatro personas querían meterse en su vida: I-pin, Chrome Dokuro, Dino Cavallone y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Herbívoros… cada uno trae sorpresas. Descifrarlas es divertido pero, es como jugar con fuego…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**VONGOLA FACE**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pregúntale al Guadián de la Nube**

::::MURO:::::

Gracias por responder mis preguntas anteriores, ahora hay una nueva que ronda mi cabeza... estuve revisando los videos de sus peleas anteriores (Reborn me los prestó) y pude notar un estilo marcado en su forma de pelear, mi pregunta es... **¿Aprendió a pelear solo o tuvo algún maestro en artes marciales y uso de las tonfas?** y me refiero a un verdadero maestro no como el herbívoro Dino, creo que aquella vez usted lo entreno a él y no al revés, en fin , espero responda mi pregunta.

sandra hatake

_Dino Cavallone es un imbécil. El bebe será mordido hasta la muerte pronto._

_Uhmmm…. ¿ser solitario te dice algo? Aprendí, digamos que por supervivencia. Yo soy mi propio maestro._

Con respecto a su respuesta a mi desafío... **¿Quiere saber qué tan carnívora soy?** Solo ponga fecha, hora y lugar que allí estaré presente, nunca he escapado de una pelea y no lo hare ahora (Mirada desafiante y confiada) será interesante ver si sus tonfas podrán contra mis puños Hibari-san...

sandra hatake

_Por supuesto *_sonrisa sarcástica_* Quiero salir de dudas. De si eres una carnívora falsa o herbívora pretendiendo más. Pronto, muy pronto te daré hora, fecha y lugar. _

ahora...emhhhh Kyoya-kun te tengo 3 preguntas más y **te dejo en paz** ;)

debby kiryuu

_Algo me dice que no…_

**Ese jacket tuyo, esta cosido a tu camisa o es que el jaccket ese te tiene tanto amor o cariño que no se quiere despegar de tus hombros?**  
>debby kiryuu<p>

_Herbívora… *_algún día la buscara, y la morderá hasta la muerte_* ninguna las dos. Solo es de buena calidad... _[(?)]

**¿Usas colonia?**

debby kiryuu

_Que te importa_… *recuerda que a JURO, debe responder* _si…_

**¿Te dejarías violar de alguna de estas fangirls que te están en cierto modo acosando?**(excluyendome)

debby kiryuu

_Jamás. Sufrirán las consecuencias de solo atreverse. Te incluyo en mi lista._

**Si tuvieras un super poder, ¿Cual sería?**

Yuni Nero

_Ningún poder me llama la atención. Soy más el estilo Bruce Wayne. _

**¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir de vacaciones y con quién?** (Es obligatorio que respondas todo)

Yuni Nero

_Una isla pequeña. Sin otras tierras en su alrededor. Evidentemente, no quieres como respuesta Hibird… *_se queda pensativo_* tal vez I-pin o Chrome. _

Hibari-san, personalmente **adoro molestarlo** con mis preguntas así que aquí van. Preguntas sin sentido y/o relevancia pensadas para molestar a Hibari-san:

tomoyo0000001

_No me había dado cuenta *_Sarcasmo*

**Si Sawada Tsuna fuera una chica ¿cree que podía llegarle a interesar de alguna manera sentimental? aunque dudo mucho que a usted le importe el género.**

tomoyo0000001

_Quizás. No me veo diferencia. Seguiría siendo igual de herbívoro(a)_

**¿Cuál sería su peor pesadilla?**, o mejor dicho **¿Cuál sería el escenario más irritante y molesto para usted?**" ya que usted no debe temerle a nada.

tomoyo0000001

_Ser visitado por todas ustedes. Mientras descanso en la azotea. _

ok pregunta para Hibari-kun: En el futuro le salvaste la vida a Chrome-chan y en tu comportamiento tenias ciertas actitudes que demostraban que Chrome-chan podría importarte (no digo solo de manera romántica n.n) la pregunta es...Aun cuando Chrome esta inevitablemente ligada a Mukuro-baka **¿considerarías alguna vez interesarte en ella de forma amistosa o romántica? **perdona que suene tan enredada n.n y por favor si puedes le darías una **paliza a Mukuro** perdona es que lo odio ¬¬ saludos a Hibird ^^ y Prospero Año nuevo!

nellycullen

_Por ahora, me es indiferente. ¿Lo consideraría? Existe posibilidad. Amistosa… *_Aunque, Kyouya es la solitaria nube*

_Tú petición será cumplida. Lo odio también. _

Hibird: *emite un ''Hibari- Hibari'' como respuesta*

Hola soy nueva (cabe destacar *that stupid*) he visto tu sección de preguntas, me parecen interesantes tus **respuestas agrias y anti-sociales.** xD

Gio-Cheshire 

_Gracias… _

a ver qué tan cortante eres con mi pregunta:

según tengo entendido en los manuales de las escuelas del Japón y todas las escuelas del mundo, se le prohíben utilizar armas a sus estudiantes ya sea de fuego, blancas...y será penalizado con la expulsión y la cárcel...bah! **mucho rodeo, al grano**.

_Exacto._

**¿No estás quebrantando la paz en la escuela de Namimori al romper dicha regla?** (como tu amas tanto la ley y el orden **¿no te estás contradiciendo?).**

Gio-Cheshire

_De ninguna forma, esas reglas son de herbívoros para herbívoros *_sonrisa sarcástica y con ego* _Yo soy seguidor de mis propias reglas. Esas son las reglas de Namimori._

**Hibari-san tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué le gusta tanto Namimori?**

kurohime

_La respuesta es difícil. Tal vez… Hogar define Namimori. _

Buena Hibari-san hay varias preguntas que quiero hacerle así que iré directo al grano sin rodeos.  
>GokuderaHashune<p>

_Uhmmm…_

Bien la primera es: como tengo entendido, usted adora a sus tonfas **¿Qué otra arma ocuparía si no tuviera o no hubiese tenido sus tonfas?**

GokuderaHashune

_Un objeto cercano o con similitud. O no usaría nada._

Como usted ha respondido una pregunta referente a vídeo juegos... pude saber que le gustan los de un player, pero se atrevería a **enfrentarse a mí en un juego de pelea** (especificando el Mortal Kombat 9)

GokuderaHashune

_Interesante *_sonríe con superioridad* _acepto_. _En cualquier momento._

**¿Hibari cuanto crees que puedas aguantar con estas preguntas?**

Go men123

_No lo sé. Pero, el bebe no me ganará esta. _****

**¿a quién prefieres a I-pin y ser lolikon o a Tsuna y ser Seme?**

Go men123

*Ya sabe el significado de ''Seme'', pero no el de ''Lolikon''. Después de descubrirlo en google. Vuelve con el ceño fruncido* _a ninguno… *[_estás OBLIGADO a responder]_* tsk I-pin…_****

**¿si tuvieras que elegir de alguna de las "herbívoras" que andan con Tsuna a cual elegirías?**

Go men123

_ninguna… *[_estás OBLIGADO a responder]_* maldición… uhmmm… Sasagawa Kyoko… _****

**¿te darían celos de ver a I-pin y a Lambo? y aun así ¿te darían mas celos de verla con Mukuro? ¿Lo golpearías por quitarte el papel de lolikon o por intentar algo con ella nada más?**

Go men123

*se le nota una venita en su sien* _No. Son ''amiguitos'' y… *_sonríe con amargura_* ¿Rokudo Mukuro? Cualquie motivo me hará golpearlo, así sea ''quitarme el papel de lolikon''_

**¿Si estuvieras en una isla desierta, te comerías a Hibird para sobrevivir**? Asdffsahbvfdhsal se ve apetitoso (?)

Camila Neko

_Tsk… no. Siempre hay otra salida._

**¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año y por qué?**

Piffle Priincess

_Invierno. Me siento identificado. Por la afinidad._

Buon giorno Hibari Kyoya  
>Mi pregunta es: <strong>¿Alguna vez ha admitido que otra persona es más fuerte que usted?<strong>  
>Personalmente creo que siempre va a haber alguien mejor, aunque su aura de superioridad le hace pensar a uno que no existe tal persona, por eso usted me gusta :)<p>

'Nero

_Gracias… supongo. _

_En ocasiones, existen. No lo digo porque les supero después._

x'DD~ Hibari es el chico de mis sueños, que nunca tendré (?) -sufreaunquequiere**sermordida**-  
>Me dejare de fangirlismo, para mi pregunta proh -D-<p>

Naiffu

_Estás en mi lista…*_Y cada vez Kyouya comprende el ''Fangirlismo'' de esas herbívoras_* _[(?)] 

**¿Qué pasaría si a nuestro cuwaiioso de Hibird le pasara algo con enfermedad o secuestro, que harías tu por él?** (?)  
>Naiffu<p>

_Lo salvaría. No me importa a quién deba morder. Su existencia vale más que esos inútiles herbívoros *_En caso de secuestro_*_

wow,siempre crei que serias mas de xbox 360...de hecho siempre te imagine como un potencial jugador de gears of war no sé porque o3o -se imagina a Hibari matando y picando locust con una lancer-...(x/x)

Nami

_Uhmmn … _

nee pero a pesar de gustar jugar solo **¿no te gustaría conseguir trofeos o simplemente jugar en campaña o multijugador?** pienso que sería divertido si tu quieres claro  
>Nami<p>

_No tengo interes. A menos que el premio sea golpear a los perdedores. _

y como no puede faltar pregunta random~ **...¿tienes poderes de araña como peter parker?** y tambien me gustaría saber de **qué marca y modelo es tu moto?** (si mal no recuerdo tenias una) realmente me encanto *q* -en el fondo es un poco friki con los vehículos (?)

Nami

_1.- No… _

_2.- Suzuki Bandit 650 ABS *_Admite, que le gusta las motos (?)*

eso es todo **de momento** y nuevamente gracias por su tiempo

_Ja…_ [(?])

P.D: no soy la , así que he de osar decirle que se equivoca, lo siento u.u

_Estas en mi lista… _* Y Namiri no apareció más(?)*

Aquí la grandiosa Junjou preguntando y estás obligado a responder si no quieres que publique en internet las imagenes captadas por mi satélite espía de la CIA **made in China** de tu y hibird en la bañera =D

Italia-Von-Bielefeld (Junjou-Panic con la cuenta de su hermana)

_Es de mala calidad herbívora… _[(?)]

**¿En serio nunca te ha interesado Dino? **Bueno si, es un idiota. Pero es un sexy y candente italiano, y puede que sea malo en pelea pero mira ese culazo! **¿Que lo rechazes no es la más clara prueba de Tsuderismo? ¿Ó es tu temor a ser uke?** Ciao~ *desaparece*

Italia-Von-Bielefeld (Junjou-Panic con la cuenta de su hermana)

*''Googlea'' imagenes de ''Tsunderismo'' como ejemplos: un cejón borracho, un profesor que lanza libros como mongólico, una loca chillona que cree que los misterios existen[?] Cierra la ventana*

_No soy Tsundere y menos uke… Son tan herbívoros tsk… [(?)]_

_Cavallone no es idiota, es un completo imbécil. _

Hola, Hibari-san, me alegra que iniciara su seccion de preguntas para responder (obligadamente por Reborn) las preguntas de sus lectoras.

Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre algo...

Artemis - Hime

_Que será…_ *suspira*

**¿Por qué ayudo a Chrome-san en el futuro?** Es decir, para usted ella podría ser considerada una herbívora que era el contenedor de Rokudo Mukuro, o es que su **yo del futuro tenia algún tipo de relación especial con ella?** o **solo por que era parte del Vongola?  
><strong>  
>Yo creo en mi opinión que es ella es una buena opción para usted como pareja, claro, seguirá considerándola una herbívora, y estaría ese, umm, odioso de Rokudo Mukuro, pero puede verlo como una ventaja, es la mejor forma para fastidiarle la vida a Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

Artemis - Hime

*sonríe* _¿fastidiar a Mukuro? Es mejor hacerlo sufrir._

_Actualmente, Por parte de Vongola. Razón: Esa pregunta, es más para mí Yo del futuro ¿no crees? Desconozco mis razones futuras. En todo caso._

_*_Aunque en aquel momento, la pregunta lo dejo intrigado y pensativo*_ja… Dokuro Chrome…_

waooooo me encanta una serie de preguntas ok vere el siguiente a ver que dice pero esta demas en decir que **estas muy sexy y te amo**

BianchixGokudera25

…

**¿Estarías satisfecho si la persona que desea estar a tu lado fuera tan fuerte como tú, o sea un carnívoro?**

BianchixGokudera25

_Si lo estaría, aunque, eso no importa. No creo que haya tal persona. _

**¿Si yo pudiera vencerte pasarías un día completo conmigo… no importándome si es peleando para determinar nuevamente al ganador?**

BianchixGokudera25 

_Hipotéticamente si me vences. _  
><em>Si. Por determinar nuevamente al ganador. Créeme, iría por la revancha.<em>

ahora si...jajajajajajajaja Mori con la pregunta hecha por **Namiri** jajajajaja

**Debby-chan** sí que le gusta ,molestar a Hibari-chan…

BianchixGokudera25

_Esas dos mujeres las morderé hasta la muerte._

::::MURO:::::

El peli castaño subía con cansancio por las escaleras, arrastrando los pies para llegar a su habitación. Ahora compartida con Hibari.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Cuando Hibari-san se ira de mi casa?- se quejo agarrándose la cabeza con unas lagrimitas. Su consuelo de llegar a su amada habitación después de que su cuerpo fuera maltratado a los crueles entrenamientos de Reborn… era la gloria, ERA. Desde que Hibari Kyouya estaba las 24 horas del día… porque lo veía al despertar, estaba en su instituto… lo volvía a ver al regresar y… ¡era su guardián! –Yo no pedí esta vida… - susurro con una extensa aura gris a su alrededor al abrir la puerta, pero lo que se encontró fue a un pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. Este al percatarse de la presencia del herbívoro, poso su mirada enojada en los orbes del menor.

Tsuna rió nervioso, su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien-H-h-hibari-san, ¿sucede algo?- pero no hubo respuesta, el mayor camino hasta él empujándolo y salió sin dirigirle palabra…

Tsuna cayó al piso inmediatamente. Pero de esa misma forma se levantó, suspiro y al recorrer su habitación con la mirada, se percato de que su computador estaba prendido. Respiro hondo y trago saliva a la vez acercándose hasta el aparato donde inevitablemente leyó…. 

Nuevo|Eliminar|Correo no deseado|No Leídos| Mensajes Privados (1)

Mensajes Privados

**Dano-DanoDino  
><strong>

¿Por qué no respondes mis cartas? Eres cruel Kyo-kun, además... no es que tenga algo contra Tsuna, pero ¿porque lo escoges a él en lugar de mi? *llora sobre el teclado*

En fin, me sorprende bastante saber cosas en esta sección que antes no sabía de ti y es realmente divertido. Además, pasándome por el fandom descubrí cosas muy interesantes y una idea loca rondo por mi cabeza.

Aunque claro, primero debía consultarte a ti, porque bueno... se podría decir que el único obstáculo para lograr mi objetivo eres tú. Así que por esa razón debo preguntarte, porque aunque lo niegues se que sientes algo. Así que aquí va mi pregunta.

¿No hay problema contigo si le propongo matrimonio a I-pin? Ya sé que es una idea alocada y que apenas es una niña, pero según el raking de Fuuta dentro de 10 años será una de las grandes asesinas de la historia y pues, que mejor esposa para uno de los grandes capos de Italia y que una hermosa y mortal asesina china. Asa que, espero tu respuesta.

Ciao Caro Mio~~

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del joven castaño –p-p-pero qué demonios… -

Por las calles, la hora daba las 9:40 de la noche. Kyouya caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos. Ignorante al frio. Si algo que debía admitir, era que aquellas preguntas lo volverían loco. Y la situación en la que hora se encontraba… era totalmente inesperada. Decidió no contestarle a Cavallone. Después de todo, el guardián de la nube veía al italiano como el ser más imbécil que ha conocido. Pero… ese imbécil lo hizo confundir. Y de nuevo…

Se paro observando el cielo nocturno. El italiano recibiría una visita. No respondería su pregunta pero le otorgaría una paliza gratis…

_Cavallone, te morderé hasta la muerte…._

Últimamente, cuatro personas querían meterse en su vida: I-pin, Chrome Dokuro, Dino Cavallone y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Herbívoros… cada uno trae sorpresas. Descifrarlas es divertido pero, es como jugar con fuego…_


	5. Regreso y un  invitado indeseado

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,** ___Akira Amano_.

El dolor que sentía el guardián de la nube no era nada para él. Sinceramente Hibari Kyouya llegaba a ser demasiado masoquista cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Las peleas eran algo que indudablemente hacían en el un acto de liberación y fascinación por hacer sufrir a los débiles. Respiro hondo observando aquella habitación que Nana Sawada le había otorgado. Desde que su apartamento termino en semejantes condiciones.

Por supuesto que los meses comenzaron a pasar y el décimo guardián de la nube desde el comienzo sabía que los planes del bebe tenían un fin. La pregunta de las muchas que ahora se hacía era ¿cuál sería el fin de este jueguito del arcobaleno del sol? Realmente odiaba a Reborn. Tenía diversas y muy buena razones.

Se había olvidado por completo de muchas cosas, las responsabilidades de Namimori media quedaron por los momentos a cargo de Kusakabe. Durante el tiempo en que tuvieron que partir a Italia por ordenes del noveno. Tres largos meses lejos de Japón, rodeado del puro corazón de la mafia. Un mundo que no se habría llegado a imaginar… un mundo excitante donde podía morder hasta la muerte con gusto. Después de todo tenía una ganancia el ser el guardián del inútil herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El día de ayer tanto los acompañantes de Tsunayoshi como sus guardianes volvieran a la tranquila vida de Namimori, pero Lal Mirch, Basil y el potro salvaje se habían quedado en Italia. Era una lastima ya que quería arreglar ciertas impertinencias que Cavallone había realizado en su estadía en tierras italianas.

Varias veces escucho el golpeteo de la puerta pero lo ignoro cerrando sus ojos. Sentía como la puerta se abría un poco y volvía a cerrarse. Hibari claramente se hacía el dormido. De verdad que Tsunayoshi llegaba a ser un herbívoro muy molesto…

Se sentó con pesadez al rato, recordando aún que él bebe le había ordenado seguir con su maldito juego. Aquello era una perdida de tiempo y un paso a cometer un posible acto de homicidio. Responder todas aquellas preguntas que las ''Fangirls'' (como se hacían llamar las muy herbívoras) le hacían iban más allá de cualquier lógica. Su mirada afila recorrió una vez más la habitación y termino por levantarse y caminar a un escritorio en donde se podía apreciar una pequeña laptop…

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que comenzar a responder pero lo que Hibari Kyouya no pensó en el momento ni se llego a esperar era que de repente la puerta comenzó a ser tocada por ligeros golpes. Hibari gruño con molestia pero era su respuesta a que la persona del exterior estaba invitada a pasar (no le quedaba más remedio)

Su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto cuando observo una cabellera corta de aquella pequeña joven con un parche en el ojo. Se trataba de Chrome Dokuro.

Que quieres… - fue inmediatamente lo que el joven carnívoro soltó de sus labios para aquella pequeña y frágil chiquilla.

-Hibari Kyouya… - dijo en tono de voz muy bajo y con una fuerte mirada de timidez- el jefe llamo varias veces a la puerta pero… usted n-n-no…-

-no quería ser molestado. Tsunayoshi debería saberlo bien- contesto en un tono golpeado. Chrome asintió en respuesta pero en vez de irse como esperaba Kyouya. La chica se quedo parada delante de la entrada de la habitación de este.

Kyouya frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Acaso se quedaría ahí? O ¿Tenía algo más que decir?

-tengo un mensaje directo para usted… - Chrome lo observo fijamente. Hibari al principio no entendía a que se referia pero no basto esperar por más cuando una cortina de humo invadió el cuerpo de la chica.

-kufufufu~ Hibari Kyouya ha pasado mucho tiempo…- al oír esto último Kyouya se levanto sacando sus tonfas con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-wao lo mismo digo- frunció el ceño- Rokudo Mukuro…-

Hasta las piñas podía divertirse de vez en cuando y no necesariamente en un coctel de frutas. Eso inmediatamente fue lo que pensó Hibari al escuchar el mensaje del peli indigo.

-Yo también quiero divertirme Hibari Kyouya- sus ojos bicolor se habían posado en las orbes iracundas del pelinegro- solo te advierto que te alejes de mi querida Chrome… y de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Su cuerpo me pertenece kufufufu- la expresión de Hibari no cambio en lo absoluto – además no eres el único que tiene un campo abierto de flores para elegir como te plazcan. De repente se me antoje comer un poco de ramen o montar a potros salvajes kufufufu~ - su risa era insoportable. Toda, absolutamente toda su forma de ser era detestable. LO odiaba, no iba a negarlo y lo dejaría muy en claro.

-déjate de rodeos y se claro de una vez-

-cálmate Kyouya-kun… -sonrió lleno de poderío – o en el fondo tienes envidia de mí. Yo que te he vencido y oh~ por supuesto con esta artimaña del arcobaleno. ¿Acaso odiarías que mi sección fuera más exitosa que la tuya?

Hibari bajo sus tonfas y arqueo una ceja. Hasta donde iba ir la condenada cuestión de las preguntas. Definitivamente todo esto tendría un tras fondo y el guardián de la nube lo descubriría…

**:::****Pregúntale al Guardián de la nube****:::**

**sandra hatake **

Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta por aquí Hibari-san, supongo que la pregunta de Dino sobre su boda con I-Pin lo dejo en jaque por un tiempo (sonrisa sarcástica) da igual, no es que me importe mucho su vida privada así que seré directa y que hare mi pregunta de una vez: _**Si su pareja sentimental**_ (sea quien sea, no especifico nombre por que eso es cosa suya, aunque supongo que seria un(a) carnívor como usted)_**fuera secuestrada o sufriera un atentado por considerarse su punto débil... ¿Estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ella o que haría en ese tipo de situación?**_

Estaré esperando ansiosa el día de nuestra pelea Hibari-san (mirada desafiante) y descuide, le ayudare a salir de dudas y veremos que tan "falsa carnívora" resulto ser, por que algo puedo asegurarle, herbívora no soy. Espero no huya... perdón, no se retracte de su palabra (Sonrisa confiada)

_Mi pareja es mía, de mi propiedad. Morir no es una opción. Pero mataría sin piedad a aquel que se atreviera a dañarla._

_Una pelea es una pelea, claro que comprobare que tan ciertas son tus palabras Hatake Sandra. Espero no decepcionarme._

**Lenalee **

Buenas! Tengo unas preguntas para usted Hibari Kyoya, y debe responderme con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

**¿Cuándo fue su primer beso y con quién?**

_-frunce el ceño con una evidente molestia- fue reciente, fue con un imbécil._

_**¿Nunca le atrajo la idea de ser dominado por Dino (con su látigo)?**_

_No. Si quiere dominarme tendrá que esforzarse más –sonríe de medio lado- _

_**¿No cree que el hecho de tener esposas, y la frase "te morderé hasta la muerte" lo hace parecer un pervertido?**_ Además, déjeme decirle que usted se ve taaaan masoquista a la vista. Pero también, me encantaría que me esposara y me "mordiera hasta la muerte". Me encienden los chicos malos y fríos como usted Rwar!

_Bien por ti pero nunca ha sido mi intención. Cada quien con su punto de vista._

_**Si conociese a una chica llamada Namimori, ¿saldría con ella?**_

_No. _

_**¿Es virgen? :D **_

_¿Tú que crees? –Arquea una ceja-_

_**¿Tuvo pensamientos indebidos sobre alguna de las chicas**_ (Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Adelheid...) _**alguna vez? Y si la respuesta es sí, ¿sobre quién?**_

_No. _

**Sira **

¡Hibari-san! Tengo unas preguntas para vos

_**¿Mordés hasta la muerte también a las mujeres? ¿O sos de esos que no golpean a las damas? **_

_Pelear con mujeres no entra en mi selección. La única excepción fue Adelheid por ser carnívora._

_**¿Qué pensás de Chrome? ¿Podría haber algo entre ustedes dos? **_Honestamente, me encanta la pareja que hacen ambos, ella es tímida y algo callada, _**parece un animal pequeño e indefenso, y vos tenés debilidad por los animales pequeños e indefensos, ¿no?**_

_Ciertamente es así. Pero no compares un animal con un humano. Es diferente._

_Es una herbívora curiosa, no me molesta. Solo el hecho de ser un recipiente de Rokudo Mukuro._

_Si pudiera existir algo entre nosotros… ¿quien sabe?_

_**¿No te da vergüenza ser/parecer/actuar como un pedófilo**_ (me refiero a I-pin_**)? Además, está en contra de las reglas, ¿sabés? **_

_Solo respondí a una opción. _

_Y en cuento a las reglas, yo hago mis propias reglas. _

Hibari-san, soy una persona mágica, sé dónde vivís, el color de tu ropa interior, ¡te veo en tooodo momento! También cuando estás en la ducha, así que cuidado que puedo verte todo el rato 3

**rin-chan **

hibari-kun! :) tengo una pregunta:_**si por casualidades del destino (?) los guardianes vongola cambian de cuerpo entre ellos, cuál preferirías que estuviera en el tuyo? y a ti en cuál preferirías estar?**_ sólo puedes elegir entre tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, lambo, ryohei, mukuro y chrome

_Prefiero que estuviera en el mio Yamamoto Takeshi y viceversa._

**Anis **

_**Cómo sabes el género de Hibird?**_ A mi me sería difícil saber el sexo de un pajarito...

_El veterinario me lo dijo(?)_

_**Te distrajiste en algún momento en tu pelea con Adelheid?**_ Esa chica está buena, y con ese cuerpo debes haber echado una miradita, _**no? A los pechos? Debajo de su falda?**_

_No. Estaba pendiente más en su forma de batalla que en esas estupideces herbívoras._

_**Qué harías si Hibird tiene hijos? **_

_Cuidarlos. Después pensaría que hacer con ellos._

_**Si tuvieses un bebé, prefieres niña o niño? quién, de las chicas de KHR, te gustaría que fuese su madre? y cómo sería tu actitud como padre?**_

_Una niña._

_Ninguna pero de elegir, Chrome o Haru. _

_La protegería. _

**Haruka **

Hibari-san, _**veías mucho Animal Planet de pequeño no**_? Tanto herbívoros y carnívoros...

_No veo televisión – pero por curiosidad verá Animal Planet hoy(?)-_

_**Prefieres leer o ver la tele? Qué te gusta leer/ver?**_

_Leer. Me inclino por las novelas de Agatha Christie._

_**Cuál es tu género de películas favorito? **_

_Acción – suspenso._

_**Considerarías tener un "touch-and-go" (sexo sin compromiso) con Dino?**_

_Tus preguntas eran normales –ya se dio cuenta que no- No me interesa… _

_(_**N/A: **Hibari es hombre de compromisos ewe –le pegan con la tonfa(?)-)

Lo voy a seguir acosando con las preguntas Hibarin :D Lo amo!

**digital-pervert **

Hola Hibari-san! Es la primera vez que me ando por aquí y bueno, mucho gusto owo mi nombre es Verónica Como sea, _**quiere pelear conmigo?**_ Yo también uso tonfas (no le miento) y desde que lo conocí que he querido tener una pelea con usted, a ver a quién se le dan mejor C:

_Wao. Acepto tu invitación._

Otras preguntas:

_**Nunca lo he visto con una pareja ni nada, es asexual?**_

_No soy asexual. Por ahora tener una relación no es de mi interés. ___

Cuando deje Namimori, _**a quién se la va a dejar? Piensa tener algún "heredero" (no necesariamente un hijo)?**_

_¿Crees que dejaría Namimori así como así? –sonrie -_

Espero sus respuestas, Hibari-san, cuídese y feliz San Valentín!

_Go men123_

Xd estuvo genial me he reido mucho ahora va mi cuestionario para hibari:

bien antes que nada no te puedo prometer no hacer preguntas fastidiosas o inoportunas ya eso le quita lo divertido y hacerte enojar lo es.

tu respondiste que elegirias a Kyoko si tuvieras k elegir entre una de las chicas que están con Tsuna _**¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a Tsuna? ¿Tomaste en cuenta que tan pésima seria la vida de Tsuna si de por si le quitas a su "chica"?**_

_La razón es evidente. Me divierte hacerlo sufrir y los herbívoros deben aprender de las perdidas_

_Mukuro: kufufufu eso ni te le crees tú~ _

cambiando de tema, Hibari, esto es mas un pedido o una orden tomalo como quieras. Si alguien que es mayor que I-pin y la corteja, golpéalo, en especial si es Mukuro, Dino o Fran XD

_Mukuro: oya~ eso no lo había pensado~_

la siguiente pregunta

_**¿eres un psicopata? ¿o por qué tanta obsesión e golpear personas?**_ entiendo que las golpes por molestas, a mi me molesta que lleguen gritando y haciendo ruido, o también por que hagan preguntas innecesarias pero _**¿no es mejor vengarse de otra manera y no solo golpearlas?**_

_Me divierta másel hecho de yo provocarles dolor haciendo pagar sus imprudencias. Además disfruto en primera fila._

_**¿si te pidiera que golpearas a un chico que me molesta en la escuela lo golpearías?**_

_Dime una buena razón y aceptaré._

_**¿que opinas sobre todos los fics donde tu terminas en una relación amorosa con Haru? **_

_-se impresiona- ¿eso existe?_

_Mukuro: claro, se conoce como 1886 kufufufu~_

_-para esta pregunta se ha tenido que leer algunos cuantos (obligado por Reborn)-_

… _las morderé hasta la muerte…_

_**¿lees hentai?**_ y _**¿yuri?**_ es solo curiosidad, ya que en algunos lados te han mostrado pervertido.

_No. –de nuevo tuvo que investigar… definitivamente están locas-_

Bien te dejare en paz por ahora, pero despues kien sabe, ojala que encuentres buenas peleas y si no golpea a Dino, Mokuro y Gokudera de mi parte! y duro

_Mukuro: kufufufu~ encontré a la primera de mi lista~_

_-Hibari lo fulmina con la mirada-_

Nos vemos Hiba-san! n_n te dire asi o Kyo-san tu decides!

**debby kiryuu **

Hola Kyoya-kun como te va? je je je *risa nerviosa* leí por ahí que estoy en tu lista...pero no importa si es para morir en tus manos a tonfasos limpios de acuerdo puedes matarme...claro después que me atrapes porque huiré como delincuente perseguido por la policía XD

_No durarías ni media hora escondiéndote. _

bueno aqui va mi pregunta Kyoya-kun **

_**1-comes ensalada? osea, lechuga, repollo, espinaca,enfin verduras parecidas a plantas...es que a veces te veo como un pequeño niño malcriado y pienso que los sacas de tu comida como hacen los nenes de 5 años de edad**_(?) _**y te comes solo la carne**_ xP

_Si como verduras. Siento dañar tu imaginación. _

2-_**en el día de san valentin**_(que ya paso pero igual hare la pregunta) _**a cual de estos 2 le regalarías? a Byakuran o a Mukuro-sama?**_ NO pueden ser ni golpes ni insultos ni nada ofensivo...lo que quieras nada ofensivo...lo que quieras...pero recuerda nada ofensivo...lo q-*alguien lanza una piedra y le pega en la cabeza* x_x

_-una expresión de desagrado se formo en su rostro- no se quien es peor. Los odio a ambos. Tsk a los dos…_

_Mukuro: kufufufu decisión diplomática~_

...*despierta*

ok sigo con otra pregunta, si Kyoya-kun se lo que estas pensando y no, no tengo oficio ni nada en que invertir mi tiempo...3a- _**quieres posar para mi para dibujar tu hermosa figura?**_ (otra pregunta(?))

_Depende –arquea una ceja- ¿con ropa o sin ropa?_

3b- _**sabes perdonar?**_ -esta consiente que firmo su sentencia con la muerte y quiere que la perdonen

_Depende~ (?)_

4-_**hmmm si yo viviera en Namimori...y fuera tu vecina... mi vida correria peligro? **_

_Puede que sí, puedo que no. Podría pasarte muchas cosas._

ok eso fueron todas...por ahora, ya te dije no tengo nada mejor que hacer :D y me encanta joderte la paciencia xD y sé que te caigo bien y te agrado y me quieres :D verdad?

PD: no...No fumo ni hiervas ni tomo alcohol-fallas en su cerebro quizás (?)

porfavor respondeme y ten paciencia XDDD

**adeleee **

kyoya-kun! tengo una pregunta para ti con respecto a una de tus respuestas! donde te preguntan ser lolicon o ser seme... respondiste que elegirías a I-pin, sabes, eso está en contra de las reglas! en cambio ser homosexual, no. no te sientes mal siendo un pedófilo psicópata que encima rompe las reglas? deberías morderte hasta la muerte a ti mismo! bueno, tengo más:

_Si te gusta el ''HibaPin'' estarás de acuerdo. _

_(__**N/A: **__-siente que Hibari esta troleando-)_

Hay muchos fics romanticos tuyos con muchos de los personajes (hasta con la cabeza de piña)__a lo que voy_**, si tuvieses que leerte un fic romantico de ti y algún/a otro/a, quién sería tu pareja? **_

_Me da igual. El primero que encuentre._

_**kyoya-kun, te gustan los dulces? cuáles? **_

_Algunos. Pasteles de fresas._

_Mukuro: me recuerda a un doujinshi de esos que hacen estas mujeres kufufufu~_

El día de san valentín, _**con quién te gustaría pasarlo?**_ (y no digas I-pin, PEDÓFILO)

_Con una persona llamada ''Soledad''_

_**cómo te gustan las mujeres/hombres? alt s, rubi s, baj s..?**_

_Rubi s, Castañ s... –lo dice por decir(?) realmente no le interesa-_

te amo kyoya-kun, es cuestión de tiempo que llegue adonde estás y te viole hasta la muerte :D estás bien sensooal! *inserte corazón aquí*

**RisaTouya **

-Vagando por Internet encuentra "Vongole Face", se pone a leer todo interesándose mas que antes(?)-

Oh Pensé que ya no amaba a Kyouya, ahora me doy cuenta que no supero mi trauma -vomita- que asco Dx

_Gracias._

Bueno bueno me encanto saber mas de ti -aunque todas las respuestas sean... extrañas-

Primera pregunta _**¿caerías en mi trampa de carita tierna e inocente de yandere que después te viola & te mata? **_digo... muchos caen (?) tu no eres la excepción -w-

_No caería. Te mordería hasta la muerte antes de eso._

Segunda pregunta _**¿La chica que quiera enamorarte, debe ser carnívora obligatoria mente o puede ser herbívora?**_

_Carnívora o Herbívora, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca con sus sentimientos._

Tercera pregunta _**¿prefieres a las chicas o chicos, para pareja? -**_no le gusta mucho el yaoi- _**¿te gustan más las tsunderes o yanderes? **_

_-a estas alturas ya le da igual(?)- tsk depende…_

_Las personas Yanderes se ven interesantes –de tanto ver investigar a descubierto mucho del mundo Otaku-_

& creo que con eso acabo bueno nos vemos mucho, cuídate que ninguna fangirl te viole, es tu culpa por ser tan guapo... & tener ese cuerpo... & por ... -mejor se va-

**Junjou-Panic **

Así que... herbívora de mala calidad... *un aura morada a su alrededor*

Junjou, tranquilizate, no dejes que eso te afecte. Suspira, cuenta hasta diez y calma tus ansias de ver correr sangre.

_Demuéstrame que eres carnívora entonces…_

Como decia. El joven Dino me sorprende, creía que tenía solo ojos para usted. Me sorprende que alguien tan frio sea tan popular. Es una pena para el joven Cavallone que tenga tantos rivales. Si yo fuera usted escogería al mas sexy, de culazo italiano. Como sea, aquí va la pregunta.}

_Uhmmm- el mismo Hibari se sorprende de ser tan popular-_

_Mukuro: yo soy más popular que tú, Hibari Kyouya~_

_Cállate…_

_**¿Nunca ha estado interesado en montarse al potro salvaje?**_ Bueno, siempre es un buen desafío el intentar domar al potro desbocado. O _**¿no se cree capaz de poder lograrlo?**_ Pareciera que el joven Cavallone esta cambiando de intereses con rapidez. Debería tener cuidado, no dejara que le arrebaten algo que por derecho le pertenece. En fin, sin mas que decir me despido.

Bye Bye.

_-sonrie- wao… interesante. Siempre he querido vencerlo… pero esto es diferente.-él es Hibari Kyouya, por supuesto que sería capaz-_

Por cierto, aunque intentes ocultarlo es obvio que te sientes atraído por el capo Cavallone. Ciao desaparece bajo su capa de invisibilidad

_**Hibari Hanabi**_

Hibari-san... Hay una incógnita que tengo desde siempre, _**¿eres un pervertido?**_ Muchos afirman que si y, no te ofendas -sabe que igual va a cabrearse- pero a tu frase de "morder hasta la muerte" le han buscado el doble sentido, incluso te inventan parafilias y hábitos raros -le pasa algunos links(?)-. Yo no creo en los rumores pero, hay que estar seguros así que pregunto a la raíz de todo. Responde directamente con un "si" o un "no" e-e no te dejare escaparte ni que te vayas por las ramas.

_No._

Hibari-san, _**¿que opina sobre el hecho de que le ukeen? **_Antes de que me mate no lo digo porque soy yaoista solamente pregunto por mera curiosidad. Ademas . - . Es mejor que se entere a no enterarse jamás. _**¿Sabia que le han hecho incluso ser el uke de Tsuna en algunos fics?**_

(**N/A:** como los de YUNMOON *A* -Le pegan con una tonfa(?)-)

Joderte es más divertido que joder a Tsunayoshi... Cofcof ignora eso.

_Que sus mentes herbívoras no tienen lógica._

… _-no tiene comentarios ante eso. Ni sabía.-_

_Te morderé hasta la muerte…_

**Hideyuki **

Wuu es mi primera vez aquí

Yo, yo, yo también quiero hacer mi pregunta(s) a hibari-sama:

_**Si alguna vez el lindo, tierno, y ukeable tsuna lo llegara a vencer en una pelea, le seria completamente fiel como guardián de la familia Vongola? O ni así? **_

_Créeme que ni así. Iría por la revancha._

_**Que piensa de fong**_

_-como dicen por ahí- que me siento mal plagiado(?)_

Y por ultimo, _**no tiene ni tantitos celos de todos los herbívoros que rodean al adorable tsunayoshi?**_

_No. No me importa quien o no, este cerca de Tsunayoshi._

Y... Eso es todo, espero su respuesta sexy guardian de la nube.

PD: lo amooo

**bianchixgokudera25 **

XDDDDDDDDDDD eso será divertido de ver...el que quieras mordernos hasta la muerte, Debby-chan es muy amiga de Mukuro-sama...pero la verdad es lo que dije anteriormente te amo...:D...pelearé por ti ya veras así que no caigas en confusiones por Dino-san si quiere casarse con I-Pin déjalos ser...Adoro tu forma de ser libre y sin restricciones, no debe preocuparte que la china y el italiano se casen...en mi caso puedo amarte todo lo que yo quiera pero sin quitarte la libertad...naciste para ser libre ...

_Wao… una mujer que sabe lo que quiere…_

tal vez debería preguntarte esto:

_**¿Que deseas en este momento?**_ (Ademas de querer mordernos hasta la muerte por fastidiarte con estas preguntas).

_Adivinaste. Pero, una siesta en la azotea –ya esta preparado para dormir un rato-_

_**¿Deseas morder hasta la muerte a reborn por hacerte tomar este reto?**_

_Si. Y muy pronto lo haré –sonrie-_

Se sincero al responder _**¿Serias capaz de amar así sea un poquito a Tsu-chan?**_

_Dame buenas razones para llegar hacerlo. _

...bueno eso sera todo hasta los momentos ...n_n...

**mikaa **

**KYAAAA! HIBARI-SAMA LO AMO! ESPÓSEME Y HÁGAME SUYA! / NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME MUERDA HASTA LA MUERTE, MORIR EN SUS BRAZOS ES MI DESEO, Y SERÍA UN HONOR PARA MI QUE USTED GASTE SU TIEMPO ASESINÁNDOME :D HABRÉ FORMADO PARTE DE SU VIDA (L) ... tampoco me importaría que tome mi castidad *w* estoy segura que el cinturón usted lo puede romper** x3 asfshssc como sea, tengo una pregunta, más bien una petición: _**DÉJESE DE RODEOS Y DELE UNA BUENA CO*IDA A CHROME-CHAN! SÉ QUE LE GUSTA! DELE DURO Y PROFUNDO! :D COMO EL ANIMAL CARNÍVORO QUE ES USTED, QUE NO SE PUEDA MOVER MÁS**_! X3 Y sino me tiene a mí nvn

_**qué piensa del resto de los guardianes?**_ dígame por orden, de cada uno, nada de "son unos débiles", ignoremos lo obvio...

_-de esta forma, Hibari descubre a las locas acosadoras que lo aman profundamente(?)- … - decide mejor responder- No cumpliré tu petición. _

_Ryohei Sasagawa = Insoportable, gritón. Imprudente._

_Lambo = Llorón, inmaduro, mocoso… aunque es sorprendente lo que será dentro de 25 años._

_Mukuro Rokudo = ¿ ya es obvio no? Sino es así, entonces: Maldito, mal nacido. Cabeza de piña. Odioso etc… etc_

_Chrome Dokuro = Herbívora. Considero que puede llegar a ser fuerte si se lo propone._

_Yamamoto Takeshi = Idiota a simple viste. Pero, no por nada es uno de los guardianes más fuertes –sonrie- _

_Gokudera Hayato = el perro faldero de Tsunayoshi. ''Perro que ladra no muerde'' … aunque su determinación puede ser su arma._

_-del resto, Hibari sabe que es más fuerte que todos ellos-_

Sus tonfas tienen muchos trucos ocultos, como los pinchos esos y las cadenitas que salieron en su pelea con Belphegor en la batalla por los anillos, _**¿hay un interruptor secreto en ellas acaso? D: esconde más truquitos? **_

_Hasta a mi sorprende lo que pueden hacer. Son unas tonfas especiales. _

Sobre sus esposas y eso, de Alaude-sama, _**no es plagio eso?**_ no está en contra de las reglas' :/

_Si están en mis manos, es netamente original herbívora(?)_

Eso es todo! LO AMO HIBARI-SAMA (L) USTED ES TAAAN SEXY SENSUAL X3!

P/D: pedófilo D: Ipin-chan es de Lambo-chan!

**Lily **

Hibari-san, _**¿qué perfume usa? ¿De qué color es su ropa interior, le gusta estampada o de un sólo color? ¿Usa bóxers? ¿Usa protector solar?**_ Ha de quemarse de lo lindo en la azotea con tanto sol :s _**¿Quién fue su primer amor?**_ (si lo tuvo alguna vez) _**¿Hay alguien a quién admire?**_ _**¿Quién?**_ :3 Si se hiciese un tatuaje_**, ¿dónde se lo haría y qué sería?**_ _**¿Alguna vez reprobó un examen? ¿Tiene pensamientos pervertidos sobre alguna de las chicas -o chicos- de Namimori?**_ _**¿Ve mucho Animal Planet?**_ Siempre pensé que desde chico veía y por eso tanto herbívoros y carnívoros :/ _**Si fuese chica, ¿cómo le gustaría llamarse?**_ _**¿Cómo se vería físicamente? **_:D _**¿Qué piensa de Kusakabe? ¿Podría ser él lo que se llamaría "mejor amigo"? ¿Por qué todos en el Comité de Disciplina usan ese peinado, usted los hace llevar el pelo así? ¿Qué piensa se sus "subordinados"?**_

Oh hice muchas preguntas, lo siento, voy a molestarlo más después Soy nueva por acá, ¡espero que se acostumbre a verme seguido! ¡Arrivederlo

_1.- Colonia masculina –no dirá marca(?)-_

_2.- De un solo color._

_3.- si los uso._

_4.- No uso protector solar._

_5.- Yo no me enamoro (?)_

_6.- No tengo a nadie a quien admirar._

_7.- No me gustan los tatuajes. Va en contra del reglamento de Namimori._

_9.- Examen académico, jamás._

_10.- Mi mente tiene mejores asuntos en que ocuparse que en pensar en débiles herbívoros. _

_11.- Anteriormente he dicho que no veo tal canal._

_12.- Hibari Ushio_

_13.- Igual pero como una mujer. El pelo largo por los hombros. Y el uniforme de Namimori no puede faltar –esfuerzo para responder esta (?)-_

_14. Siempre ha estado a mi lado. Pienso que para el soy como un hermano… o algo así._

_15.- ellos son libres de tener su apariencia como quieran ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Kusakabe?_

_16.- Son útiles. _

_Ya me di cuenta que te inspiraste herbívora._

**Lia-Sawada **

Hola Hibari-kun! Well, tengo unas preguntas para ti:

Primera, he visto muchas fotos tuyas usando otra ropa que no es la que usas comúnmente, y debo decir que tienes muy buen estilo. Mi pregunta es_**, me darías algunos tips? Qué crees que le quede mejor a las chicas?**_ _**Faldas? Jeans? Shorts? Calzas? Nada?**_

_Uhmm…_

_Las faldas pero los jeans… no se discuten._

_**Segundo, quiero que veas la siguiente imagen por favor, y me digas qué es lo que pensas al respecto :**_ (**N/A:** UNA IMAGEN HERMOSAMENTE D18 –USSER/ESCRITORA ES GOLPEADA POR TONFAZO(?)- ASDFG~ )

_Malditas Fujoshis… _

_**Tercera: Carne de cerdo? De vaca? De pollo? Qué carne te gusta más?**_

_La de Vaca._

_**Cuarta: Te atrae la idea de ser dominado, disciplinado, castigado, mordido? :D Por Dino? **_

_No. Ese es mi trabajo._

_**Y quinta: qué chica prefieres? **_si lamentablemente eres hetero u.u

_Una que no se fujoshi –las fulmina con la mirada- _

P/D: la imagen, me resistí de que haya algunas más "fuertes", no sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme! :D Te amo Hibari-kun! Muaak (L)

P/D 2: espero que tu imagen de Cavallone haya cambiado, para bien (aunque para mal para ti)

**Kaede **

Buenas tardes ,que interesante poder escribirle hehe espero no se sienta muy mal por tantas preguntas y mensajes, ahora quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, puede contestarlas o no si gusta es por "diversión" solamente y sé que usted esta ocupado así que no se moleste ni esfuerce tanto por favor ...hehehe, _**bueno me preguntaba si usted comprendería o perdonaría a una chica del estándar yandere si de repente asesinara a los que se le acerca?...**_oh! _**y que tipo de clima es mas de su agrado,cálidos o fríos?**_ hehe nada mal para mis primeras preguntas con usted,bueno espero escribirle en otra próxima futura ocasión jovenzuelo *le lanza un beso sonriendo levemente * see ya

_-Por primera vez Hibari siente que no quiere matar/morder hasta la muerte a una fan- _

_1. Es una pregunta con vertientes. Comprenderla es evidente, perdonarla es definitivamente lo que llevaría tiempo._

_2.- Depende. Generalmente fríos pero no niego una noche cálida._

**Nami **

M***dita MRW! -se va y regresa con la tabla llena de sangre(?)- lastima que no te llego mi presente pero meh como te considero amigo (?) te deseo feliz atrasado día de los chocolates

chotto wut? que lista! porque? DD:

P.D: gracias de nuevo por responder u,u

_¿Mataste a alguien? Que sorpresa –acaba de detectar a una Yandere(?)-_

_No creo que sea tu amigo. Y estas en mi lista por buenas razones._

**Madala **

Estoy embarzada Kyou-kun D: Y sé que eres tu el padre, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero aquella noche en la que nos emborrachamos terminamos en tu cama revolcándonos como dos gatos en celo (?) Te llevaste mi virginidad y en lugar me dejaste un hijo Dx _**¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?**_ _**Te vas a ir y vas a dejarme embarazada a mi edad? Solo tengo 14 años... O vas a ser un buen padre y te quedarás? ..**_

_... te equivocas de persona…_

Ne, mis preguntas Kyou-kun:

_**1) Desde que edad patrullas Namimori?**_

_Desde los 12 años._

_**2) A que le tienes miedo?**_ Y no digas que a nada porque no te creo!

_Realmente no tema a nada, ni siquiera a morir._

_**3) Cual es tu peli favorita de Disney?**_

… -meditando(?)- el rey león…

_**4) Te gustan los creepypastas?**_

_No._

_Mukuro: pero a mi si –justamente el peli indigo lee uno-_

_**5) Existe la posibilidad de que seas el padre de mis hijos? **_

_No. El padre de tu hijo es Fong._

_**6) Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, transexual o asexual? Que eres? **_

_Heterosexual._

_Mukuro: Kufufufu~ (?)_

_**7) Si fueses un pecado capital *QUE NO SEA IRA* cuál serías?**_

_Pride._

_**8) Descríbeme el cuerpo perfecto De una mujer o de un hombre, dependiendo tu orientación sexual BD **_

_En estos momentos soy Asexual._

_(__**N/A:**__ ERES UN TROLL KYOUYA ( e_e) –le dan un tonfaso-]_

TE AMO! Y HAZTE CARGO DEL BEBÉ QUE ME DEJASTE MALDITO! NO QUIERO SER UNA MADRE JOVEN Y SOLTERA! Y TU NO QUIERES QUE APAREZCA DESPUES CUANDO ESTES FELIZ DE LA VIDA CON TU PAREJA A PRESENTARTE A _**TU HIJO**_ NO QUERIDO DB

_Ya he dicho que no soy el padre._

**Kayle **

*Se arrodilla tipo príncipe frente a Hibari-san y saca una cajita forrada de color violeta* Hibari Kyouya, yo, Kayle... *proximamente Hibari*, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el día en que te conocí, allí en la pantalla de mi televisor mordiendo delincuentes hasta la muerte (y Sawada Tsunayoshi), con una música de fondo que ahora es mi ringtone así puedo pensar en ti cada vez que alguien me llama, o cuando suena el despertador, o el calendario, un mensaje... Desde ese día, yo creí en el amor por primera vez y sentí tantas emociones que sólo tú puedes hacerme sentir. Hoy, en este día soleado y en el cual seguramente sea la última vez que te vea antes de cerrar mis ojos y morir felizmente luego de que me muerdas hasta la muerte por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, te pido Hibari Kyouya... _**¿Te casarías conmigo?**_ *Abre cajita con un súper-mega anillo carísimo con una amatista*

Te daré hijos sanos y fuertes, dignos de un padre como tú y ser los herederos para cuidar Namimori cuando ya no puedas hacerlo tú!

Espero que tu respuesta sea sí... Ya compré el vestido y la lencería erótica para la luna de miel... Blanco, así si me muerdes hasta la muerte se mancha de rojo pasión por mi sangre *corazón*

Estoy loca sí, loca de amor!

_Lo siento por ti. No tengo edad para casarme. _

_**¿Qué piensas de Yamamoto Takeshi y su actitud hacia "el juego de la mafia"?**_

_Es un completo idiota. Pero, últimamente he comprobado que es alguien con el que vale la pena rivalizar. _

**Zuleyma-Mizu **

Hibari-san lo reto! pelee conmigo onegai, nada mas diga el lugar el día y la hora, el que pierda tendrá que cumplir un deseo orden del ganador.

_Estoy pensando que terminaré peleando con todas ustedes a la vez –aún no sabe el día pero lo hará- _

Sin más dejo mi pregunta XD:

**A quien elegirías como pareja? A Chrome, I-pin, Tsuna o Dino?** en mi opinión, debería quedarse con Tsuna, no es que me guste el Yaoi pero, Chrome, I-pin y Dino harían un excelente trio...

_Maldito Cavallone –se imagino los hechos- tsk en estos momentos no sabría que responder… a ninguno. Todos son débiles._

Seguiré molestándolo mas adelante.

Sin más se despide esta carnívora.

_Pruebalo._

**Suzuno Miyo **

Bueno, jamás he leído algo así y tengo que admitir que me fascina, sin embargo jamás me podres sacar algunos mensajes fangirlistas de la mente .

De acuerdo, ire al grano y sin rodeos.

_**1) ¿Materia favorita?**_

_Entre matemática y Literatura._

_**2) ¿Materia odiada?**_

_Sociología._

_**3) ¿Profesor odiado?**_

_Skull. _

_**4) Alguna vez en tu santa vida has sentido atracción hacia algo que se acerce, aunque sea minimamente, al ser humano?**_

_Si… cuando era pequeño._

_**5) ¿Cual es tu sexualidad?**_ -me insultas y ay de ti-

_Herbívora. _

_Soy hetero _

_Mukuro: yo no te creo Kufufufu~_

_**6) ¿Tuviste tu primer beso? ¿Con quien, cuando y como fue?**_

_Si. Con un imbécil. Recientemente. Ocurrió en Italia y fue inevitable a esa hora –Hibari mordió el labio después de aquel beso-_

Eso es todo. Con todo el respeto del mundo NO me insultes, es simple curiosidad.

**usagi grecia desu**

Kyo-chan debo decirte que siento MUCHA lastima por usted y su (haora) nula sanidad mental al tener que leer y responder algunas preguntas tan locas y poco decorosas que eh visto en su muro; aunque la verdad el leerlas y ver que tú estás obligado a responder por Reborn-sama me hace feliz! Y ahora mis preguntas:

_**¿Por qué decidió que namimori debía ser cuidada por usted?¿algún suceso en su vida o fue algo espontaneo?**_ Y _**¿ cree que los herbívoros pueden convertirse en carnívoros? **_Las preguntas indecorosas las dejare para las demás fujoshis

_-no le gusta hablar de su pasado-_

_1. ¿quién mejor que yo para mantener el orden?_

_2.- Diría que ambas. Aunque se convirtió en espontaneo con el tiempo._

_3.- Depende del herbívoro. Considero que no, solo casos muy especiales._

PD: nada de I-pin, Chrome, Kioko, haru o Dino! Usted hace pareja perfecta con Tsunayoshi-kun !Entiéndalo de una vez! Además esas dos (Kyoko y Haru) son muuuuy estúpidas D:!

**Hakai No Ryoku**

_**Hibari-Sama Si Usted Fuera a Tener un Hijo/a ¿Cual Seria Su Nombre?**_

_Una niña: Ushio –le gusta ese nombre-_

_Un niño: Kuuta_

Hibari observo como la nube de humo hizo su acto de presencia y al dispersarse reapareció Chrome. Mukuro se había ido.

El pelinegro sin importar la presencia de la chica, se levanto de la silla acercándose a la ventana y salto por ella perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. La chica ladeo la cabeza, no comprendía del todo al guardián de la nube ni mucho menos lo que verdaderamente planeaba Mukuro-sama. En todo caso le preocupaba más su queridismo ''Boss'' . Salió de la habitación encontrándose con una risa conocida de la cual bajo tímidamente su mirada.

-ahh aquí estabas Chrome hahahaha- rió el pelinegro de ojos mostazas- Tsuna ha estado buscándote. –le dijo revolviéndole el pelo, como siempre sin esperar respuesta de la chica. Debido a su timidez, Dokuro solo hablaba con ciertas personas y Yamamoto Takeshi no estaba en ese círculo.

Sin más ambos chicos caminaron y bajaron por las escaleras de la residencia Sawada. Chrome observo la puerta de la ahora habitación de Hibari. Suspiro. Al estar presente hoy en aquella habitación, más sentir la presencia y deseos de su querido Mukuro-sama… algo no cuadraba en esa situación.

Además que del cuarto de Tsuna, se podía apreciar a cierto arcobaleno con una sonrisa oculta debajo de tan conocida fedora.


End file.
